Becker Ville High
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Dean and Sam have switched high schools, yet again. It's their first day. But when a school shooting occurs, can the brothers stop it? Or will they parish in the crossfire? [OneShot. Rating for sensitive topic.]


**Becker Ville High**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I've wanted to do a story like this for the longest time. No clue why, but… Anyway, here's the story!

Hope you… err… not so much enjoy, but think well written and stuff. You know what I mean! I do hope you enjoy the little brotherly fluff at the end!

**Becker Ville High**

Dean pulled the Impala to their new school. Sam sat in the passenger seat and sighed.

The boys had just moved to Becker Ville and enrolled in the high school. Dean was a senior and Sam a frosh.

"It can't be that bad," Dean commented as he watched a young man walk in with a trench coat. Jeez. The thought of that gave him the shivers. He hated trench coats.

"It's the third high school in a month, Dean," Sam said and looked up to his big brother. "It can be that bad."

"Let's just see how the first day goes, okay?" Sam reluctantly nodded. "Alright," Dean said. "Have the handgun Dad gave you?"

Sam sighed again, "Yeah. But it's a school Dean! Why should I have a gun? If they catch me, I'll be suspended."

"Because Dad said, Sam. Now stop arguing."

Sam rolled his eyes as a pretty girl caught his eye. He visually followed her into the school. He should definitely meet up with her later. Maybe in class.

"Meet here at three. No later than three ten, okay?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed once again. "Okay."

"And keep your eyes peeled. This place is a jungle." Sam gave his brother a look.

"See you then, buddy," Dean said as a pretty girl caught the elder Winchester's eye.

Dean ran up to her and pretended to play stupid, leaving his brother behind.

"Hi," Dean said. "I'm new. Wanna help me out?"

The girl took one look at him. Hell yes, she'd definitely help him out. "I'm Katie. Nice to meet you…"

"Dean."

"Dean. Let me show you to class." Dean smirked and walked right past the guy in a trench coat. Once in the safety of the building, Dean asked, "Who's that guy?"

Katie wasn't sure if she should tell Dean, so she quietly whispered, "His name is Hugh. He scares all of us."

Dean glanced in the guy's direction. "Looks like a big wimp to me." Katie smiled before the two continued on to class.

By second period, Sam was tired of this school. No one talked to him, not even that girl he thought he'd like.

But things were about to get much more interesting. There was a knock on the door.

Sam looked up from his work. From what he could tell, the knock came as a surprise to the rest of the class. No one, not one single teacher, student, or faculty member was supposed to roam the halls during classes. So this was interesting.

Who could it be?

Sam's science teacher, Mr. Marks, cast a nervous glance at the door before setting his book down and strolling over to it.

The class was quiet.

Mr. Marks opened the door before a young man with black hair and a trench coat pushed him inside.

"Young m-" Mr. Marks was shot mid-sentence. He doubled over in pain and cried out before the man in the trench coat kicked Mr. Marks' wound. The teacher lay on the ground, clutching his abdomen.

"Listen," the trench coat man said. "I'm here for one of you. Everyone else stays in this room. No one leaves or I'll kill you all."

Sam swallowed hard. First days were not supposed to go like this.

"You," the man said and pointed to Sam. "I'm taking you with me."

Sam looked over to his classmates. They were as scared as he was.

Sam decided to play it cool and listen to the guy. How bad could it be? Sam dealt with Werewolves at age ten. He was fourteen. He could handle this.

He hoped.

Sam slowly stood up. While he was doing so, he whispered without moving his lips, "Greg," that was his lab partner's name. "When we leave the room, lock the door. Apply pressure to Marks' wound. Use his cell phone to call for help. Do not leave the room."

Greg nodded as Sam put his hands up and started to walk toward the student holding all the cards.

The man with the trench coat grabbed Sam roughly by the collar before stalking out of the room with the Winchester.

As soon as they stepped into the hall, the door slammed shut behind them and locks were turned.

Good. The students listened to Sam.

The man pulled Sam down the hall as Sam asked, "What's your name?"

The other student cast a questioning glance at Sam. "Why?"

"You're going to kill me; I'd just like to know your name."

"Hugh."

"I'm Sam."

"I know who you are," Hugh said as the pair rounded the corner. "You're brother hit on my girlfriend."

"Who's your girlfriend," Sam asked.

Hugh sent another questioning look toward the younger boy as he hastened his step. "Katie."

Sam knew for certain that Dean had talked to Katie that day because Dean met up with Sam in-between first and second periods to make sure everything was going alright. But he was also sure Katie didn't have a boyfriend because he had asked his lab partner – Greg – about her.

"So what does this have to do with me? And guns?"

"I'm making your brother pay," Hugh said as he stopped in front of a classroom door. Sam hoped Dean wasn't behind that door.

Hugh knocked and put a hand over Sam's mouth. The door opened a few seconds later and Hugh barged in, shooting the teacher like before.

Dean and two football players stood up when they realized the situation.

The footballs players look like they were about to charge, but Dean stopped that. "Don't move," he commanded. "Sit down."

The football players listened and Hugh just laughed. "Being a hero? Trying to save your little brother? Too late for that!" He put the gun to Sam's head and Sam prayed that Dean would think quick. "You took my girlfriend! That was the last straw. First I deal with all the jocks and cheerleaders. Now you!" Hugh screamed. "I hate you people!"

Sam cringed and Dean took notice.

"Sammy," Dean said in a soothing voice. "Remember what Dad was telling us? About the snap wrist move?" Sam nodded slowly. Grab, snap, twist, control. That was the move. "I want you to practice."

Why now? Sam hadn't perfected the move like Dean had. But Sam had to save all these people with the flick of a wrist. Great. Just great.

"On three."

"Shut it," Hugh growled. "Or his brains will be on the wall."

"One," Dean started.

"Shut up," Hugh yelled and pulled the gun closer to Sam's head.

"Two."

"SHUT UP!"

"Wait," Katie screamed and stood up. "Just wait." She put her hands up to show she meant no harm before looking at everyone.

"Let's leave Sam here, Hugh," she suggested. From wait Katie could tell, Dean loved his brother. All she had heard about for the past two periods was Sam. "You, me, and Dean can take care of this in the hallway, okay?"

Hugh contemplated it. "No."

"Hugh," she said soothingly. "You'll have me and Dean. That should be enough." Katie knew Hugh had a crush on her. And Katie was smart, so she put two and two together and realized Hugh was trying to hurt Sam to get back at Dean for flirting with her.

Hugh thought about it one more time. "Fine." He threw Sam against the wall. Dean cringed when he saw that.

"Now," Hugh screamed. Katie glanced at Dean before the pair walked out into the hallway, Hugh following.

"Against the wall," Hugh growled at them. They both complied. Hugh held his weapon up and pointed it at Katie. "Unfaithful little b-"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Hugh crumpled to the floor, dead.

Dean looked up. There was Sam, holding the gun John had given him.

Thank God.

Katie fell into Dean's chest as Sam limped out of the classroom. Apparently, he had twisted his ankle when he fell into the wall.

"You okay, Sammy," Dean asked his little brother as he held an arm out for Sam.

Sam leaned into Dean's embrace. "It's Sam."

Dean smiled a little as a SWAT team came running down the hall, guns up.

"A little too late, boys," Dean commented. One of the SWAT members called in for medical assistance for Hugh. "He's dead," Dean retaliated. "The teacher in there needs help, not him!"

"Mr. Marks, room 206," Sam said. "He was shot too."

The SWAT member radioed that to his advisors and took the gun from Sam before noticing Dean's. Dean reluctantly handed his over too.

When Katie was taken away by her best friend, Mary, Dean turned to Sam. "Good aim."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can we switch schools now?"

"I think so, little brother, I think so."


End file.
